The Babysitter
by lolipopasha
Summary: Just a little Stydia one shot.


The redhead teenager sighed heavily as she knocked at the door. She had to babysitt. A saturday night. Her. Lydia Martin.

As she was about to change her mind and leave, the door open.

-Hey ! Thanks for getting here so quick, it's kind of an emergency.

She rolled her eyes at the young couple and entered the house.

-So, I've left money on the table if you want to order some pizzas. Extra cheese is his favourite.

Lydia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

-Don't let him watch horror movies, he always do nightmares afterward. Oh, and even if he won't admitt it, he has a security blanket that he loves, he keep it in his bedroom, a baby blue one.

Despite herslelf, she giggled a little. It was cute. She listened to the instruction she was being told as she took off her coat and scarf.

-For the bath...

She widdened her eyes in horror and shook her head quickly.

-No way, I didn't sign for this Mc Call ! I'm doing you a favor here, watching after your nerdy friend, so don't push too far !

Allison Argent and Scott Mc Call laughed at her.

-I was kidding for the last one. But thanks for doing this.

-Yeah, well at least I hope you will finally help Jackson this time. And if you kill him, I'll kill Stiles !

-Hey ! She heard him protest from the living room. Do I have to point the fact that I can't move because of the gross giant snake you call ex boyfriend ?!

-We have to go, I got a text from Derek. He's with him right now.

She watched them go and sighed. Why did werewolves and Kanimas had to exist and ruin her perfect life ?! When they finally told her the whole truth after she brought back Peter from the dead, she wished they didn't. Even if she had been mad at them for keeping her in the dark for so long, she realized that she was doing better when she didn't know that the monsters under your bed were real.  
She shivered at the thought of red eyes, claws and sharpped teeth.

-Lydia, I'm thirsty !

She growled loudly in annoyance and joined the paralized teenage boy in the living room.

-What do you want ? She said in a cold tone

-A diet coke would be great. With a straw.

She fought the urge to tell him to go fuck himself and brought what he asked for. She sat next to him on the couch and put the coke on the table. He gave her a puzzled look and she let out a deep angry breath.

-What again ?!

-Well...do you actually remember that I can't move ?

She clenched her teeth and grabbed the drink, then put it under his mouth. He grinned widly and she scoffed.

-You're actually enjoying this, aren't you ?

-Kind of, he admitted

She pulled the coke away from him angrily. He tried to protest but she silenced him with a death glare. She stood up and walked to the bar, searching for something strong to drink. This was going to be a long night and she needed to relax. She found whiskey and smiled in victory.

-You can't drink that ! It's my dad's, and he will kill me if you do !

-Yeah ? And what are gou gonna do about it ? she challenged

She opened the bottle and started to fill her glass.

-I'm serious Lydia !

-So am I !

He sighed in frustration and watched her drink helplessly.

-Huuum...your dad has great taste !

She jumped on the couch and kept drinking like her life depended on it.

-So, what are we going to do all night ?

-I can think of a thing or two, he winked at her suggestively and she playfully hit his arm.

She poured herself another drink, and another one and she kept doing it until she couldn't even remember her name.

-You're a very bad babysittor, you know that ? He chuckled

-Maybe, but I'm good at other stuff, she replied in a very drunk voice

-Such as ?

-I'll show you...

She suddenly climbed up on him and his beautiful chocolate orbs widened in shock.

-Woooooow...what...what are you doing ?

-I want to show you my skills, she pouted

-Don't you know how to make hula hoop ? I've always been impressed by...ooooooooooooh, stop Lydia...

She was bitting his earlobe playfully and her hands were sliding down his chest.

-You can feel it ?

-Yeah...I can feel every little thing you're doing so please stop...

She looked at him, hurt in her hazel eyes.

-I thought you wanted me.

-I do ! I really do ! But not like that...

She smiled devilously at him, unbuttoning his jeans.

-This is your only chance Stiles, she whispered in a husky tone.

She could easily see that he was considering it. She laughed at the image of a tiny Stile's devil on his right shoulder, tempting him.

-I want so bad to say yes but...

She didn't let him finish and crashed her lips on his. They were incredibly soft and warm. It wasn't what she expected. Not that she gave it a lot of thought, but sometimes she allowed her mind wonder about Stiles Stilinsky's body. She felt the heat of her lust burning her panties. She needed him now ! Her tongue explored every little inch of his, and she took his hand to put it under her shirt. She made his long fingers brushed her nipples, her mouth never leaving his.  
She finally pulled away for air and look at him in the eyes. She held her breath when she read all the love, trust and desire in them.

-It's wrong...you're drunk Lydia. I don't want to take advantage of you.

She laughed quietly and cup his gorgeous face in her tiny palms.

-You're paralyzed. I'm the one taking avantage here.

He looked away, his cheeks turning red. She realized that his hand was still on her breast. He took it away quickly.

-I...hum...I...when you put my hand on your...under your shirt...I realized that I was able to move again...

He was too scared to look at her, afraid of her reaction. She just giggled and kissed his jaw lightly.

-You..you're not mad at me ? He said in a small tone

-Of course not silly, she replied while removing her shirt.

He gulped and looked at her in shock, his mouth ajar.

-Now let's get back to business...  



End file.
